Sauge, thym & romarin
by Assommoir
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouvent coincés dans le passé. Quelle sera la conséquence pour eux de ce voyage dans le temps lorsqu'ils ont grandi, fondé une famille, alors que leurs proches sont restés inchangés ? Sous le joug de Voldemort, la terreur s'abat sur le monde des sorciers. Il découvre l'existence d'une enfant aux pouvoirs particuliers : Lily Potter-Malfoy.
1. Prélude

PRELUDE

Alors que dans la cuisine retentit le cliquetis des couverts qui s'entrechoquent joyeusement dans l'évier, l'éponge mousseuse frottant les derniers restes du rôti du soir, deux figures se blottissent l'une contre l'autre sur le sofa. La douce lumière diffusée par les bougies flottant dans chaque recoin de la pièce dessine des motifs chatoyants sur leurs visages. La jeune femme se penche vers la table basse, où se trouve un assortiment d'herbes et de fleurs. Elle coince derrière son oreille une mèche rousse vagabonde et attrape un vieux grimoire aux pages usées, la couverture assouplie par l'usage. A côté d'elle, son compagnon jette des regards frénétiques vers l'horloge magique située au mur. Elle lui indique qu'il est 23h42, mais aussi que _James_, _Lily_ et _Harry _sont à la maison. Autour du cadran, on peut lire en lettres dorées : _Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours _et _Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail _à chacun des points cardinaux.

Ce soir est un moment important de l'année, où les frontières entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts, le possible et l'impossible, s'affinent et laissent apercevoir un univers au delà du réel et du tangible. Pour les sorciers et sorcières, ce soir porte le nom de Samhain. James et Lily Potter, deux des plus brillants sorciers de leur génération, combattants extraordinaires et enchanteurs suprêmes, se préparent à lancer le sort le plus compliqué de leur vie.

Pas parce qu'il s'agit de magie noire- quand on est la cible numéro un des Mangemorts, on apprend à sortir des chemins battus et à riposter aux sorts maléfiques des hommes de Voldemort par des incantations tout aussi noires. En veillant à ne pas se laisser enivrer par la toute puissance des sorts de magie noire…

Non, ce qui leur fait peur, ce n'est ni la magie noire, ni la précision demandée dans la préparation des ingrédients du rituel, ni la puissance magique requise pour mener à bien leur projet. La cible de leur sort aujourd'hui n'est pas un Mangemort, mais un être beaucoup plus innocent : leur fils, Harry.

Le rituel de protection qu'ils ont l'intention d'accomplir ce soir, lorsque sonnera le douzième coup de minuit, requiert une concentration et une maîtrise magique conséquente. Au moindre faux pas, la magie invoquée pourrait se retourner contre eux et déstabiliser leur balance magique, ou pire, se retourner contre l'objet du sort, Harry.

À 23h45, Lily se tourne vers James : "Je vais monter et purifier Harry dans le bain. Tu me rejoins dans dix minutes ?" Sur ce, elle se penche vers son époux et lui glisse un doux baiser au coin des lèvres, un geste intime et familier. Elle se retourne ensuite vers l'escalier au fond du couloir et disparaît dans la pénombre. A l'étage, le petit Harry dort paisiblement et ne proteste pas quand sa mère le récupère dans le berceau et l'emmène vers la salle de bain, où elle a préparé une grande bassine contenant une infusion d'herbes diverses-...-. Elle plonge partiellement le bébé dans l'eau, mouille ses cheveux noirs de jais, si similaires à ceux de James. Harry commence à se réveiller, ses yeux verts encore embrumés de sommeil.

"Mama! Papa où?" dit-il, les bras tendus vers sa mère.

"Ton papa est en bas mon amour, il va nous rejoindre dans un instant", lui répond Lily, en saisissant une serviette pour le sécher. Elle a préparé sur le côté une couverture blanche sur laquelle un sort de chaleur a été jeté pour garder son bébé au chaud pendant le rituel.

Son cœur s'emplit d'un amour maternel à la vue de son enfant, et elle dépose un baiser sur son front en murmurant "Maman t'aime très fort mon bébé".

Soudain, alors qu'elle franchit le pas de la chambre d'Harry, elle sent les protections runiques placées autour de la maison s'effacer une à une. La toile de sortilèges finement tissée, opaque et dense à la création, devient de plus en plus fine, jusqu'à ce que de l'autre côté des murs, on distingue un pouvoir sinistre. Voldemort est là. Simultanément, une deuxième révélation se présente dans l'esprit de Lily avec fracas et chaos : Peter les a trahis.

En bas, dès les premiers tremblements, James réalise qu'il ne leur reste que quelques minutes avant de devoir se battre pour leur vie. Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils vont devoir combattre leurs ennemis pour survivre, mais c'est la première fois que leur enfant, leur tout-petit, est directement dans le ligne de mire. Et ils feront tout leur possible pour le protéger. Maintenant, tous les espoirs reposent sur le rituel à moitié entamé : le cercle de runes est dessiné dans la chambre d'Harry, les bouquets d'herbes séchées sont prêts. Il ne reste plus qu'à sceller le sort par le sang et par l'incantation de parents désespérés, prêts à donner leur vie pour leur seul et unique enfant.

James dévale le couloir à toute allure, grimpe les escaliers deux par deux- à défaut de pouvoir transplaner dans leur maison protégée contre ce genre de magie. En haut, il rejoint Lily et Harry et les serre fort dans ses bras. Les amours de sa vie.

"Lily, il faut que tu finalises le rituel. Seule. Je vais rester en bas pour essayer de le ralentir."

"James, je ne peux p…"

"C'est maintenant ou jamais ma Lily ! Il faut qu'on soit forts."

Il embrasse sa famille, et leur dit un dernier je t'aime, avant d'aller affronter le plus grand mage noir de leur temps. Lily se précipite vers le cercle de runes placé au centre de la pièce, le berceau et la commode d'enfant poussés contre un mur. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et crée une entaille profonde dans sa main gauche. D'une voix tremblotante, elle se met à chanter l'incantation apprise par cœur, le sort qui permettra à Harry de vivre, qui le protégera du mal. L'amour d'une mère, l'amour d'un père.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte s'ouvre violemment, et un rire machiavélique se fait entendre. "Enfin Harry Potter… Enfin je te retrouve…"

"Protego !"

"Cruciatus !"

"Expelliarmus !"

Lily entame les derniers vers. D'une main peu assurée, elle commence à dessiner avec son sang sur la peau d'Harry des runes qui font écho à celles du cercle dans lequel ils se trouvent. Un, deux, trois… Alors qu'elle s'apprête à dessiner le dernier symbole, Voldemort franchit le pas de la porte.

Le sort reste inachevé.

Lily tombe au sol, inerte. Alors qu'il lance un triomphant _Avada Kedavra, _la magie de Voldemort se retourne contre lui et son corps se vaporise dans l'air. Il ne reste plus rien du plus grand mage noir de leur génération.

À ce moment là, Harry devient le Survivant, celui qui a défait Voldemort.

Mais dans son petit corps apeuré, dans le chaos infernal de la magie qui s'agite en son sein, s'est niché une imperfection. Le rituel, inachevé, a laissé sa marque.

X

Il fait nuit noire quand Dumbledore retrouve Hagrid devant le 4 Privet Drive. Le déluminateur s'est chargé d'éteindre les réverbères, de telle sorte que la seule source de lumière dans la rue est la puissante lampe située sur la moto volante d'Hagrid.

Ce dernier tient dans ses grandes mains un petit bébé enveloppé dans une couverture blanche, paisiblement endormi comme si sa vie ne venait pas de changer irrémédiablement il y a quelques heures. Dumbledore se penche vers l'enfant, ses lunettes en demi-lune glissant sur son nez aquilin. Entre les plis de la couverture, il retrouve des petits bouquets de sauge, valériane et fougère. Et sur son petit front, il voit d'abord la cicatrice fraîche en forme d'éclair, puis la succession de symboles runiques inachevée. D'un doigt tremblotant, il efface les marques de sang sur son front.

"Que Merlin protège cet enfant…" murmure t-il, le cœur serré à l'idée des épreuves qu'un aussi jeune enfant a traversé, et traversera dans sa vie future, si son pressentiment se révèle vrai.

Lorsqu'il dépose le bébé sur le pas de la porte des Dursleys au petit matin, une note manuscrite sur un parchemin épinglé à la couverture, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Le feu craquèle dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, tandis qu'au dehors les éléments se déchaînent. Le brouhaha de la salle commune est ponctuellement interrompu par le bruit tonitruant de l'orage de début d'automne qui a éclaté en fin d'après-midi.

Harry, 13 ans, sorcier en apprentissage dans sa troisième année à Poudlard, ne s'est pas installé avec ses amis sur les canapés rouges en velours moelleux près du foyer, autour d'un jeu d'échec magiques. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil solitaire près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch, à l'écart des autres, il observe les figures noires décharnées qui se meuvent lentement en bordure de la Forêt Interdite.

_Est-ce que Sirius Black pourrait se trouver ici même, à Poudlard ? _

Un peu plus loin, il entend Ron et Hermione se quereller au sujet de leurs animaux de compagnie, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Ginny passe devant lui avec un livre de Défense dans les bras, lui jette un petit sourire timide puis va rejoindre un groupe de deuxièmes années qui n'hésitent pas à la taquiner. _Ben alors, on ose pas aller discuter avec son amoureux ? _

À 13 ans, les préoccupations de Harry ne sont pas celles d'un adolescent ordinaire : ni les filles, ni les boutons qui commencent à parsemer son front, ni le Quidditch ne sont au centre de ses pensées ce soir. Évidemment, quand on est poursuivi par un ex-Mangemort échappé d'Azkaban, on revoit ses priorités.

Mais sous la litanie de _Sirius Black_ qui occupe son esprit, un autre sujet d'inquiétude a pris racine et commence peu à peu à prendre de l'ampleur. Depuis cet été, Harry fait des rêves. Ce ne sont pas des rêves ordinaires, qui le mettent en scène en train de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, ou encore des cauchemars où il doit réciter une liste d'ingrédients de potion tout nu.

Non, ces derniers temps, quand Harry rêve, il se voit lui, parfois plus jeune, parfois plus âgé. Dans le dernier cas, quand il observe son corps, parfois habillé, parfois nu, selon les scènes dans lesquelles il atterrit, il est surpris de voir des membres d'homme et non de petit garçon. Il observe les muscles, les poils et les quelques cicatrices parsemées sur sa peau dorée. Un homme, lui !

L'un des protagonistes principaux de ses rêves est un homme blond, grand et élancé. Son visage reste flou, comme s'il le voyait sans ses lunettes, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

Il comprend que cet homme doit occuper une place importante dans sa vie future, car lorsqu'il est là, il sent palpiter le cœur de son double onirique.

Et puis une fois, si isolée et étrange qu'il se demande s'il ne l'a pas imaginée, il voit une petit fille. Elle joue dans un parc où poussent des petits buissons de lavande, coure entre les parterres de fleurs, poursuivie par Harry qui finit par l'attraper avec un grand _Aha !_. Elle éclate de rire quand il la chatouille à mort, sa robe fleurie étalée sur l'herbe autour d'elle, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés formant une couronne autour de sa tête. Quand elle ouvre à nouveau ses yeux, repue de rire et de bonheur, tout ce qu'il peut voir c'est un vert si profond et si rare, qu'à ce jour il n'a vu que sur seule autre personne. Le rêve se termine sur cette image, et il en ressort le lendemain matin bouleversé, des interrogations plein la tête.

Cette nuit, lorsqu'il monte se coucher au dortoir avec Ron et Neville, en passant la porte de la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama, il sent une palpitation étrange dans son corps. Il lui semble qu'une plume maléfique le chatouille de l'intérieur et il sent une chaleur suspecte se propager dans ses membres. Pourtant, dans le miroir, il ne semble pas affecté par cette transformation dans son corps. Immédiatement alerté, il se retourne vers la porte pour demander de l'aide à ses camarades. Et en une fraction de secondes, disparaît et réapparaît dans un endroit des plus incongrus.

Il est pieds nus, brosse à dent dans une main, son pantalon de pyjama dans l'autre, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, dans un supermarché Moldu. Dans _le_ supermarché Moldu de Little Whinging , là où il passait plus jeunes des heures de son temps à suivre Tante Pétunia en silence, poussant le caddie avec ses petits bras maigrelets. Les gens qui passent près de lui avec leurs paniers de courses remplis à ras bord lui jettent des regards suspects, et une dame va même jusqu'à faire demi tour quand elle arrive dans le rayon où il se tient, abasourdi. Il ne comprends pas comment il a pu se retrouver dans cette situation, et cherche frénétiquement dans ses poches pour retrouver sa baguette. _Comme si à son âge il connaissait un sort suffisamment puissant pour le ramener à Poudlard… _

Et là, dans le rayon des surgelés, situé en face de celui dans lequel il se tient, apparaît Tante Pétunia. Son visage n'est pas aussi marqué par les rides que la Tante Pétunia qu'a quitté Harry cet été, et il ne l'a pas vue porter cette veste depuis au moins 5 ans. Puis il remarque derrière elle un petit garçon dont la tête dépasse à peine du caddie, ses cheveux ébouriffés couvrant ses yeux. _Merlin tout puissant…_ Le premier réflexe d'Harry est de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de courir le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar. Il lâche ses affaires, se glisse entre les rangées de fruits et légumes, et ne voit que trop tard le caddie laissé en travers du rayonnage dans lequel il bifurque, le percutant de plein fouet. L'extrémité du caddie d'où pend la chaîne qui permet de le fixer aux autres caddies percute son bras, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber à terre. Il émet un sifflement de douleur en se relevant, et se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, tout en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques vers l'arrière, de peur de croiser son double.

Au moment où il passe la porte du supermarché, c'est le blanc. Il se retrouve dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, l'exact position où il était avant de disparaître. Il se demande un instant s'il n'a pas imaginé la scène délirante qu'il vient de vivre. Mais le constat est clair : le moment à certes été court, mais il se retrouve bien sans brosse à dent ni pantalon de pyjama, et une douleur lancinante dans le bras droit.

X

C'est le premier voyage temporel qu'effectue Harry. Ce ne sera pas le dernier.

X

Harry continue de rêver du futur, mais jamais d'informations essentielles pour la lutte contre les forces du mal auxquelles il est confronté chaque année.

Ce qu'il retient de ses rêves, ce sont des flash d'images floutées, des bribes de conversation de vie quotidienne, et la sensation d'être entouré de gens qui l'aiment. Le matin, il quitte le cocon confortable de sa vie imaginaire pour se glisser dans sa peau d'adolescent gringalet, comme le jean trop serré qui traîne au fond du placard et qu'on réserve aux jours où tous les autres pantalons sont à la lessive. Ce jean, Harry le porte au quotidien.

Harry ne dit rien à personne, ni à ses amis, ni aux professeurs de Poudlard. De toute façon, qui le croirait ? Au bout de quelques mois, il réussit à se persuader que ses rêves ne sont qu'une manière pour son imagination de créer un monde dans lequel il se sent bien, comme un miroir d'Erised façon onirique. L'accident du supermarché est déjà oublié.

X

La troisième année s'écoule et laisse place à la quatrième année, avec son nouveau lot de soucis. Les rêves de futur s'espacent et se diluent dans son esprit, avec le tournoi des trois sorciers et les épreuves à préparer, Harry n'a pas le temps de penser à l'homme blond qui pointe sporadiquement le bout de son nez pendant son sommeil. Il revoit la petite fille, une fois. Elle souffle difficilement trois bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire (une couche de biscuit viennois imbibé à la framboise, une couche de ganache au chocolat, le tout répété fois trois pour former une structure de quinze centimètres de haut). Elle est plus jeune cette fois-ci et flanquée à sa gauche d'un homme à la chevelure de feu, probablement un Weasley. Les visages quant à eux, restent flous.

Et puis un matin, alors qu'il doit se préparer pour aller en cours de Métamorphose, Harry ouvre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et se retrouve face à un Ron qui a perdu vingt centimètres et deux ans. De l'autre côté du lit, Neville, douze ans, réprimande Trévor tout en fouillant dans sa commode pour récupérer une cravate couleur rouge et or. L'accident s'est reproduit à nouveau : l'espace de quelques minutes, il a voyagé dans le temps.

X

Cette fois-ci, Harry est obligé d'en informer Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il parvient à raconter son histoire, après avoir englouti quatre biscuits enrobés de chocolat plongés dans son Earl Grey, Dumbledore le regarde d'un air énigmatique pendant quelques secondes.

Le vieux sorcier redresse ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout de son nez, attrape dans la bonbonnière une pastille au citron qu'il fait rouler sur sa langue, avant de déclarer qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un problème.

"Pour l'instant mon cher Harry nous ne pouvons rien faire pour éradiquer ces évènements… Le voyage dans le temps n'est pas une science que nous maîtrisons bien. Oh oui, nous avons compris comment manipuler le tissu du temps pour revenir en arrière de quelques heures, dans des poches spatio-temporelles où persistent des résidus de magie qui nous lient à notre présent. Mais les voyages spontanés… A mon avis ceci est dû à ton noyau magique, qui est instable en ce moment de part ta puberté, mais aussi à cause du stress que tu subis fréquemment depuis ton arrivé à Poudlard."

Harry ressort du bureau de Dumbledore la tête en vrac, et une boule dans le ventre qu'il n'arrive pas à dénouer. Pas de solution miracle, donc. Le seul espoir est que les voyages s'espacent graduellement et finissent par s'arrêter lorsqu'il atteindra un état de stabilité magique, dans quelques années.

Dumbledore lui, n'est pas du tout fier de ce qu'il vient de raconter à Harry. Il est lié par un serment tout puissant qui l'oblige à ne pas révéler la vérité à Harry, à lui cacher l'origine du problème, à ne pas l'avertir des évènements tragiques qui vont lui arriver.

Ce serment, c'est Harry lui-même qui lui a fait promettre, il y a de ça cinq ans. Un Harry de 17 ans, qui a vu beaucoup trop d'horreurs pour un adolescent - homme ? - de son âge.

_Ce soir d'été, trempés de la tête au pieds par la tempête qui rugissait au dehors, deux jeunes hommes ont toqué à sa porte, l'air grave de personnes qui viennent de subir un grand traumatisme. Le brun était indéniablement Harry Potter, comme indiqué par la cicatrice tracée sur son front, à peine masquée par quelques mèches rebelles. Mais comment pouvait-il s'agit d'Harry, qui n'avait que 10 ans ? L'autre homme, blond et mince, devait être un Malfoy - ses traits tiraient significativement vers ceux de Lucius._

_Il les fit s'asseoir dans les fauteuils en velours accueillants disposés près de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac, après les avoir séchés d'un coup de baguette Magique. Harry se glissa au fond du fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Draco se percha au bout du coussin, le dos raide et la tête tournée vers le dehors._

_Un elfe de maison apparut à ce moment, portant un plateau sur lequel trônait une théière en verre entièrement transparente. Le thé qui infusait était en forme de boule, mais n'était retenu par aucun accessoire de cuisine. _

_C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent leur récit, l'un plongeant dans son thé des petits biscuits recouverts de chocolat, l'autre agitant frénétiquement son pied, son corps trahissant sa nervosité grandissante. _

"_Tout d'abord Professeur, vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas le Harry et Draco que vous connaissez ici…"_

_Lors d'une attaque terroriste- refusant d'en révéler plus- ils avaient été piégés sur le chemin de traverse par des individus malveillants, voulant kidnapper Harry. Le rôle de Draco dans le début des hostilités n'était pas des plus clairs pour Dumbledore, mais il n'osa pas poser de questions pendant le récit, de peur de tarir leur flux de paroles. Par la suite, Draco, qui n'était pas à l'origine une des cibles, s'était interposé entre Harry et ses agresseurs. Au moment de recevoir un sort, les deux jeunes auraient disparu ensemble, et réapparu ici, dans la Forêt… mais plusieurs années en arrière. _

"_C'est à cause de moi Professeur… Il m'est déjà arrivé par le passé de voyager dans le temps de manière spontanée, mais jamais aussi longtemps, et jamais accompagné…" _

"_Personne ici ne doute que c'est de ta faute, le balafré !" lui lança Malfoy, sur un ton agacé _

"_Maintenant ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver une solution pour revenir à notre époque ! "_

_Dumbledore posa quelques questions à Harry et Draco au sujet de leur mésaventure, et commença à s'intéresser particulièrement au groupe terroriste qui avait mené l'attaque. _

"_Ces gens là vous dites, depuis quand sont-ils une menace pour vous ?"_

_Draco et Harry se jetèrent un regard, puis Harry soupirant déclara :"Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons rien vous révéler de plus. Même pour le peu d'informations que nous vous avons transmises aujourd'hui, il faudra que vous nous promettiez de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet, ni d'utiliser ces informations pour manipuler les gens ou les événements."_

_Dumbledore passa une main dans sa barbe, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et déclara solennellement "Je le promet mes chers enfants."_

"_Je crains qu'une promesse ne soit pas suffisante dans de telles circonstances, Professeur" avança Draco. "Par le sang ou par la magie; les rites anciens n'accepteront pas d'alternative." _

_Ils scellèrent le pacte, paume contre paume, un tourbillon de magie formé autour de leur avant-bras, la puissance ancestrale de la magie des mots et des secrets interdisant à Dumbledore d'informer qui que ce soit de leur présence dans cette époque, mis à part deux personnes soigneusement sélectionnées, qui leurs étaient essentielles pour trouver une solution afin de rentrer chez eux : Severus Snape, ultime maître des potions et Bill Weasley, spécialiste des runes et des __ensorcellements en tout genre._

X

Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore, Harry continue à vivre, à jouer au Quidditch, à aller en cours, à se préparer pour les épreuves du Tournoi. Il ne parle pas à ses amis de ses expériences dans le passé, et de ses rêves de futur. Cette année, il voyage encore deux fois. Les semaines et les mois s'égrainent les uns après les autres, et arrive le jour de l'épreuve finale du tournoi. Tandis que Poufsouffle endeuillée veille sur son mort, Harry porte en lui une vérité plus pesante que jamais.

Voldemort est de retour.

X

La suite des aventures s'annonce comme un conte diabolique non remanié à la sauce dessin animés moldus, non, plus comme l'une de ces histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants sorciers dans le noir, lorsque la lune s'élève dans le ciel.

Harry est confronté à Ombrage et à sa brigade inquisitoriale, sa main portant les traces de la cruauté infime d'une femme qui cultive la souffrance comme des roses dans son jardin de douleur. Malfoy lui, reste un petit con fini.

C'est pourquoi il est surpris de le voir un jour aider une jeune Gryffondor à se relever après qu'elle ait été bousculée par une bande de Serdaigles plus âgés. Les traits tirés, Malfoy rattrape le reste du groupe inquisitorial, restant quelques instants à l'arrière, puis se glisse à l'avant entre Crabbe et Goyle, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres. Mais dans ses yeux, pas de joie, juste une inquiétude et une lassitude permanente.

Les choses s'intensifient à Poudlard, les loyautés se font et se défont au gré des lois inquisitoriales. Le départ de Fred et George la veille des BUSES laisse dans les coeurs et dans les corps un sentiment indélébile de révolution. Harry lui, au milieu du tumulte de Poudlard, vit son premier baiser, et sa première rupture, en accéléré.

Tandis qu'à Poudlard bouillonne une énergie nouvelle, au dehors les partisans de Voldemort se rassemblent pour faire naître dans le peuple sorcier une terreur nouvelle. Lorsque Harry, paniqué, atterrit au Ministère de la Magie, il en fait directement l'expérience. Et au coeur du Département de la Magie, dans les entrailles du gouvernement sorcier, il goûte également à une autre première fois : celle de la perte d'un être cher.

Son chagrin est intarissable.

X

L'été entre la cinquième et sixième année de Draco Malfoy est un trou noir qui engloutit tous ses espoirs et ambitions. La pierre sentiente du Manoir Malfoy s'imbibe des puissances noires qui habitent ses murs. Dans la roseraie les pétales des fleurs fanées ont recouvert le sol d'une couverture écarlate. Le rouge est une couleur qui semble en faveur cette saison, mais dans la salle à manger, ce ne sont pas des roses qui ont teint la moquette couleur sang.

Lorsqu'il l'a vu pour la première fois, tremblant et orgueilleux à la fois, le corps frissonnant mais le dos droit, la tête haute, on lui a promis la marque. La veille de son retour à Poudlard, il se verrait confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Il serait marqué à vie comme un des supporters de Voldemort. _Comme du bétail._

Dans le fond de la grande salle, Lucius récupère du Crucius qu'il vient de recevoir pour avoir échoué à sa tâche.

La boule au ventre, Draco s'incline.

X

Le problème de Draco, c'est son intelligence. Il envie les Crabe et Goyle du monde entier pour leur capacité à ignorer ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux et à ne se focaliser que sur un aspect des choses à la fois.

S'il avait été moins intelligent, Draco aurait écouté la parole de Voldemort comme celle de Merlin ressuscité. Mais plus qu'une intelligence des sorts et des chiffres, Draco a acquis de sa mère une compréhension des _gens_, de leur fonctionnement et leurs dysfonctionnements. Il a compris quel serait le rôle qui lui serait réservé et le porte depuis ses onze ans comme une seconde peau. Fils à papa, parfait petit Serpentard ? Il sait faire. Mais depuis peu, le serpent a commencé à muer, à se créer une nouvelle peau sous la vieille couverture de mépris et d'arrogance. Elle s'effrite peu à peu, à chaque visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à chaque violent attentat contre des moldus. Tuer des gens, ça Draco s'y refuse avec une passion désespérée. Mais comment sortir des griffes d'un sorcier qui a mis à genoux tout son entourage, qui s'il le voulait pourrait extraire de sa tête toutes les pensées rebelles qui tourbillonnant ?

Il faut prendre son mal patience. Et ne plus avoir de hauts le cœur quand une invitée moldue est accueillie par Voldemort et dévorée vivante par Nagini.

Son steak, Draco ne le mangera plus jamais saignant.

X

A l'aube de sa sixième année, le monde n'est plus qu'un amas indémêlable de douleur et de regrets. Déni et colère ont délaissé son esprit, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une vague de chagrin, qui va et vient au gré des paroles endeuillées qu'on lui adresse. Après six semaines passées enfermé en lui même, sans un mot, il s'oblige à ne plus commencer chaque pensée pour Sirius par "Si seulement". Petit à petit, il se relève, se reconstruit. C'est dur.

Dans un climat politique plus chargé que jamais, où fleurissent le préjudice et les insultes anti-moldues, Harry se prépare à passer une année chargée. Certes, le stress des Newts est encore loin, mais l'ombre de Voldemort et ses sbires obscure l'horizon de sa sixième année à l'école des sorciers.

X

Sa sixième année, Harry ne la fera jamais.

Une semaine avant le début des cours, il se rend avec les Weasleys sur le chemin de traverse pour réunir le matériel listé par les professeurs- bave de crapaud, poudre de lavande et yeux d'escargots figurent en haut de la page _Potions_. Alors qu'il quitte Flour and Botts, ayant laissé Ron superviser la pile de livres qu'Hermione a mis de côté sur un des fauteuils de lecture, il tombe nez à nez avec Malfoy.

Le Serpentard reste figé devant lui, le regard insondable. Il se mordille la lèvre d'un air hésitant.

"Sort de mon chemin le ferret !" lui lance Harry, agacé de perdre son temps.

Le visage de Malfoy se teinte immédiatement de rouge colère, et il s'écrit "C'est toi le misérable insecte sur mon chemin, Potty !"

Harry le pousse sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule et commence à se diriger vers l'apothicaire en face, quand il sent une main l'attraper par le dos de sa robe. Malfoy.

"Potter, écoute, un conseil : tu devrais partir sans tarder et revenir faire tes courses un autre jour." Tout en parlant, il jette des coup d'œil de tous les côtés, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

"Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis…"

Harry n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il entend déjà dans la rue la plus proche le craquement des Transplanations, puis un _Morsmordre_ qui colore le ciel de vert et de mort.

Il sort précipitamment sa baguette, qu'il pointe alternativement vers Malfoy et vers la ruelle à sa droite.

"Potter, laisse moi partir espèce d'imbécile !"

"Je savais que tu étais de mèche avec les Mangemorts ! Tu es là pour me piéger, c'est tout !" Harry raffermit sa poigne et prépare au bout de ses lèvres un sort claquant.

"Si j'étais contre toi, est-ce que je t'aurais prévenu tu penses, crétin ?" Draco se sent coincé : il ne peut pas prendre la fuite à cause de cet imbécile de Potter mais il ne veut pas non plus être vu en sa compagnie sous peine qu'on l'accuse de pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Mais c'est trop tard pour tergiverser, le premier sort ennemi déferle sur Harry qui lance un _Protecto_ de dernière seconde. Ils échangent des sorts pendant quelques instants, tandis que Draco, bloqué par la volée de sorts reste bloqué contre le mur, dans la pénombre. Autour d'eux les gens commencent à sortir des magasins paniqués, des Mangemorts lançant des sorts à tout va sur les commerces avoisinants.

Soudain, Draco voit un sort lancé par un Mangemort dans le dos d'Harry, qui est toujours concentré sur son premier adversaire. Il ne le verra jamais arriver. Un instinct de protection qui ne s'était jamais manifesté encore, sauf pour les membres de sa propre famille, lui souffle de l'aider. Le plus rapide est de le pousser à terre, hors de la ligne du sort. Au même moment où la main de Draco rentre en contact avec le bras de Harry, il sent un éclair de vibration magique parcourir son corps : ils se sont pris le sort.

L'instant d'après, ils disparaissent.

Il réapparaissent au centre de la Forêt Interdite, face contre sol boueux, en plein milieu de la nuit. Harry suspecte immédiatement un retour dans le passé et attend impatiemment que s'écoulent les premières minutes, dans l'espoir d'être renvoyé d'où il vient. Un _tempus_ confirme sa théorie : dans ce monde, il a dix ans et des poussières, pas seize.

Évidemment, la réaction de Malfoy est de paniquer encore plus, même quand il lui explique que c'est un phénomène habituel pour lui.

Le problème c'est que, même au bout de vingt minutes, rien ne s'est passé.

Ils décident alors d'un commun accord de se diriger vers le château pour demander de l'aide, vers la seule personne qui leur paraît assez folle pour croire leur histoire et les aider.

Pendant tout leur trajet, Draco peste contre Potter, intérieurement et à voix haute, le maudit de les avoir envoyés à cette époque.

La question qui les taraude tous les deux est _Et si on restait coincés dans cette époque pour toujours ? _

Malgré la colère de l'un et la culpabilité de l'autre, face à l'inconnu et à l'adversité des bois, ils se sentent plus en sécurité à deux, l'un ouvrant le chemin avec un _Lumos_, l'autre prêt à réagir s'ils croisent une créature qui voudrait les manger. Ils se mettent d'accord pour présenter un front uni face à Dumbledore, et à ne lui révéler que le strict minimum.

Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui s'entraident, si seulement Snape et McGonagall voyaient ça !

X

"_Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons rien vous révéler de plus. Même pour le peu d'informations que nous vous avons transmises aujourd'hui, il faudra que vous nous promettiez de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet, ni d'utiliser ces informations pour manipuler les gens ou les événements."_

X

La suite des évènements se déroule comme suit :

Severus, à 30 ans, est déjà aussi caustique qu'à 36. Lorsque Dumbledore décide que Harry et Draco seront logés dans l'appartement de Severus à Poudlard, il y a au début de fortes protestations. Mais au bout d'un mois de cohabitation pacifique, force est de reconnaître qu'ils fonctionnent ensemble comme une machine bien huilée : Draco note les essais des premières années, Harry fait le thé, pendant que Severus travaille sur une potion qui leur permettrait de revenir dans leur temps.

Après trois mois, une quatrième personne est introduite dans leur gymnastique : Bill Weasley. Bill est jeune, beau, téméraire, et surtout il maîtrise les rituels runiques à la perfection. C'est le rayon de soleil qui redonne de l'espoir à toute l'équipe.

X

Harry est assis en tailleur au pied du canapé, plongé dans le journal d'un sorcier du 13ème siècle ayant supposément voyagé trois siècles en arrière, quand il sent une douleur vive et brève au niveau de sa nuque.

"Aie !"

Severus, qui surplombe Harry avec son bras toujours tendu au dessus de sa tête dit "C'est pour une expérimentation Potter, c'est un élément crucial."

Bill, assis à côté d'Harry pouffe "De toute façon Harry, ce n'est pas comme si tu manquais de cheveux avec ta touffe d'Hippogryffe !"

La dure vie d'Harry Potter.

X

Un matin d'hiver, alors qu'au dehors la neige tombe épaisse, recouvrant le sol d'un manteau blanc pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants de l'école, Severus toque à la porte de la chambre des deux jeunes voyageurs. En raison du mauvais temps, la mission de briseur de sort de Bill est annulée : c'est l'occasion pour tous de répéter une dernière fois le rituel qu'ils ont prévu pour essayer de renvoyer Harry et Draco dans leur temps.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il soupire d'un air exaspéré "Comme si moi je pouvais prendre des grasses matinées…" et pousse la porte d'un grand coup. Et s'arrête, surpris. Des deux lits jumeaux placés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la pièce, l'un est vide, les couvertures tournées et froides. L'autre, abrite sous une épaisse couette deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre, des mèches blondes se mêlant à la tignasse désordonnée noire.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à ce moment là que son expression s'était notablement attendrie à la vue des deux garçons cherchant du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre, Severus l'aurait sans aucun doute nié en bloc.

X

Le soir de Yule, le rituel est prêt. Harry et Draco se sont purifiés dans un bain à la lavande et ont revêtu des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'ils portaient le jour de leur arrivée. Severus, Bill et Dumbledore forment autour d'eux un cercle, chacun tenant dans sa main un cristal rechargé lors de la précédente pleine lune.

L'horloge sonne minuit.

Le rituel commence. Dumbledore lit, ligne par ligne, une litanie de paroles latines. Après chaque phrase, il s'arrête et attend pour répéter, ensemble, le sortilège. Le pouvoir de trois sorciers, trois volontés, trois forces.

La pièce se met à vibrer. Les murs tremblent, le château gémit de douleur. Tout Poudlard semble affecté. Au centre du cercle, Harry s'écroule.

"Potter !" s'écrie Draco, s'agenouillant près de lui. "Dumbledore faites quelque chose !"

X

Harry se réveille deux jours plus tard, avec un mal de tête impressionnant et l'estomac en vrac. Il lance un "Accio" vers ses lunettes, afin d'éclaircir sa vision. Manque de chance, en plus de ses lunettes, une panoplie d'objets de sa chambre filent vers lui à toute allure : la lampe de chevet, la chaise près de l'armoire, un miroir sur la commode…

Sa magie met une semaine avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. Parfois, lorsqu'il est en colère ou anxieux, les objets se mettent à flotter autour de lui, comme lorsqu'il était petit et que sa magie se manifestait intuitivement.

Draco est resté près d'Harry pendant toute sa convalescence. Lorsque Dumbledore lui fait remarquer que son attitude est admirable, il se lève brusquement "Potter, je m'en fous ! Il n'a qu'à crever, cet enfoiré !"

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de revenir à son chevet une heure plus tard, la tête dodelinant de fatigue, sa main posée de manière protective sur son torse.

Harry récupère lentement. On lui apprend qu'il n'est pas passé très loin d'exploser son noyau magique : le rituel a perturbé sa magie au point où son noyau est entré en résonance. S'ils avaient persisté, il aurait pu perdre sa magie… ou pire.

Severus et Bill, l'air grave, leur annoncent un soir la triste nouvelle.

Retourner dans leur temps, avec l'anomalie magique d'Harry ?

Impossible.

X

Au début, la dépression s'installe. Ils traînent leur corps amorphe de pièce en pièce, restent des heures devant le lac gelé quand les élèves sont en cours.

Harry regarde Draco, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et repense à la famille qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, avant de se retrouver coincé ici. L'homme, grand, blond, musclé. Son nez aristocratique, ses manières. Et la petite fille aux yeux verts. Il ne rêve plus. Serait-il temps de laisser la réalité prendre la place des rêves ?

Leur désespoir se transfère sur ceux autour d'eux. Pendant des semaines, puis des mois, Severus s'énerve, s'agace, les secoue. Sans issue. Lorsque Harry passe dans une salle de bain, les robinets se mettent à couler tous seuls. La bouilloire sert de l'eau froide, les elfes de maison n'osent plus l'approcher.

Et puis.

Fin mars, le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, timidement. Les premières fleurs éclosent sous les rayons dorés, la robe de mi-saison remplace la cape épaisse en laine.

Il faut faire le deuil de leur ancienne vie - Ron, Hermione, les parents de Draco, Blaise…

Et, petit à petit, aller de l'avant. Pas après pas.

En juin, alors que les élèves passent leurs derniers examens, Harry et Draco font leurs bagages. Bill est amené à faire le tour de plusieurs pays dans le cadre de son travail, et leur a proposé de l'accompagner. Apprendre le métier, découvrir de nouveaux horizons…

Alors que Gryffondors et Serpentards s'affrontent une dernière fois devant le Poudlard Express, Harry et Draco disent au-revoir à Severus et Dumbledore - pas pour longtemps, Bill a déjà prévu de revenir voir Severus en octobre. Entre eux, l'histoire s'est écrite d'abord d'un coup de crayon timide, et s'affirme peu à peu, se pare de couleurs de plus en plus vives.

Main dans la main, ils quittent Poudlard.

La vie continue.

A suivre !


	2. Chapitre 01

Chapitre 01

Dans la grande salle, le festin d'arrivée bat son plein. Sur les tables décorées aux couleurs des quatre maisons, divers plats aux arômes enivrants apparaissent les uns après les autres. Rôtis, soufflés encore fumants, currys de toutes sortes… Les gobelets remplis de jus de citrouille ou, exceptionnellement pour l'occasion, de vin de fée pour les dernières années, commencent déjà à se vider.

La joie de revoir ses amis après deux mois séparés se lit sur tous les visages, ainsi que l'excitation d'une nouvelle année à venir.

Seule exception à la règle, une petite tête brune à la table des Gryffondors, les sourcils froncés sous son épaisse crinière bouclée, difficilement tirée en un chignon retenu par une plume, d'où s'échappent nombre de mèches rebelles.

Prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille (elle a préféré éviter le vin de fée, dont les effets secondaires sont bien connus chez les sorciers de tout âge), Hermione regarde autour de la salle, prenant note des différences notables par rapport à l'année passée. À la table des Serpentards, au lieu d'être regroupés, rayonnants et fiers, au milieu de la table, ses camarades de la même années se sont tous dispersés parmi les autres années, laissant la place centrale habituellement occupée par Malfoy vide.

Ce dernier brille par son absence, aussi remarquable que celle d'un autre membre populaire de Poudlard, nul autre que son meilleur ami : Harry Potter. Suite à l'attaque hier sur le Chemin de Traverse, il a disparu, laissant derrière lui une forte trace de sa signature magique indiquant qu'il a participé dans un échange de sortilèges, probablement face à des Mangemorts. Une fois de retour au Terrier, sains et saufs, les Weasleys ont reçu une brève note de la part de Dumbledore :"Harry en sécurité, de retour pour la rentrée".

Cependant, Harry ne s'est pas présenté à la gare, ni au début du festin…

En face d'elle, Ron inhale le contenu de son assiette, en lorgnant simultanément sur une part de cheesecake qui lévite devant ses yeux. A son expression détendue et sa facilité à éclater de rire, elle voit que le vin sucré a fait son effet. Elle sait que si elle lui pose une question, n'importe quelle question, il est vraisemblable qu'il y réponde honnêtement, l'alcool enchanté ayant tendance à délier les langues et favoriser le lâcher prise.

_Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à sourire à cette cruche de Lavande ? As-tu oublié le moment que nous avons passé tous les deux l'année dernière après le chaos du Ministère de la Magie ? Comment peux-tu oublier cette émotion qui nous a saisi, qui nous a lié ? _

_Et, plus urgemment, comment fais-tu pour céder aux plaisirs terrestres du vin et de la nourriture, quand moi, le ventre noué, je suis morte d'inquiétude pour notre meilleur ami ? _

Ses émotions forment une boule de chaos dans son corps, qui se noue et se dénoue, muscles tendus, posture défensive. Prête à sauter sur la première personne qui osera s'opposer à elle.

A sa droite, Neville et Ginny discutent de la nouvelle tête à la table des professeurs, dont le nom n'a toujours pas été annoncé par Dumbledore. La rouquine soupire d'un air rêveur, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui occupe le siège à côté de Snape. Habillé de manière élégante mais pratique, dans un ensemble sorcier remarquablement moderne pour un professeur de Poudlard, il se tient droit, tête haute, son attention tournée vers Snape avec qui il converse en continu depuis le début du festin. La discussion semble être animée, et semble intéresser également le professeur McGonagall qui s'y joint après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Après le fiasco du professeur Lockhart, aussi charmant soit le nouveau professeur avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux gris perçants, il n'est pas question qu'Hermione baisse de garde et se laisse séduire comme une gamine de douze ans. Elle garde cependant un œil sur lui pendant le repas, intriguée par les petits regards qu'il jette fréquemment vers la grande porte d'entrée. A-t-il peur d'une attaque ?

Son visage lui semble familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant. Mais plus que ses traits, ce sont ses expressions et sa manière de se mouvoir qu'elle reconnaît. Il lui est cependant impossible de mettre le doigt sur un nom, une identité. En revanche, elle est prête à jurer sur sa magie qu'il s'agit d'un Sang Pur, ou du moins, un sorcier qui a été élevé dès la naissance dans une famille sorcière.

Née moldue, il lui a fallu du temps pour apprendre et intégrer les us et coutumes des sorciers, les traditions qui ne sont expliquées dans aucun livre (si ce n'est certains grimoires familiaux, férocement gardés) mais passées oralement, de parents à enfants, de grand parents à petits enfants. Avec l'arrivée d'un nombre grandissant de nés moldus dans la société, certaines traditions se sont étiolées, ont laissé place aux religions moldus, à la science et à la modernité. Les Weasley par exemple ont abandonné ces pratiques il y a longtemps, choisissant la voie du christianisme pour exprimer leur foi.

Ces vieilles coutumes ont fini par ne plus être observées que par les Sangs Purs et quelques Sangs Mêlés. Cependant, avide de connaissance et empreinte d'une envie grandissante d'appartenance, Hermione a lu tous les livres qu'elle a pu trouver sur le sujet, pratiquant en cachette ses maigres trouvailles. Elle sent qu'elle n'appartient plus au monde Moldu, que chaque été il lui est de plus en plus difficile de rentrer dans son ancienne peau. Elle a besoin de liberté, de pouvoir exprimer librement sa magie, son identité. Chez ses parents, elle se sent comme un portrait Moldu, figée à l'âge de ses onze ans, une jeune femme épanouie dans un corps de fillette.

Pratiquer la sorcellerie, et qui plus est les traditions ancestrales des sorciers, lui permet de ressentir un sentiment d'appartenance, de planter ses racines dans la terre et de signaler au monde magique : "Je suis là, j'existe, je suis parmi vous".

Et grâce à ces connaissances, certes maigres, elle est capable d'affirmer avec certitude, en observant le nouveau professeur, qu'il est un Sang Pur. Qui d'autre qu'un Sang Pur mettrait dans le creux de sa main quelques grains de sel pour se prémunir du mal, à poser sur la langue avant de manger tout autre nourriture ? Qui d'autre qu'un Sang Pur aurait, à la fin du repas, remercié l'esprit de l'animal ayant servi à le nourrir ce soir ?

Ron s'étire devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées, l'air satisfait. "Quel bon repas ! Bien sûr j'adore les repas de ma mère mais les elfes se sont vraiment surpassés !"

Quelques places plus loin, Parvati, Seamus et Dean font rire aux éclats les nouveaux premières années de Gryffondors en leur racontant les facéties des jumeaux Weasleys.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se lève enfin pour prendre la parole." Mes enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ensemble ! Bienvenue également à nos nouveaux arrivants, bien sûr les premières années mais aussi notre nouveau professeur de potions, Professeur Mathieu. Le Professeur Snape sera donc cette année votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal."

Il continue ensuite en rappelant le règlement de l'école, précisant à nouveau avec un regard appuyé vers la table des Gryffondors que la forêt interdite reste interdite, et que le couvre feu doit être respecté à tout prix.

Une fois Dumbledore assis, Neville s'exclame : "Snape, professeur de Défense ? C'est un désastre pour mon bulletin !"

Hermione lui répond d'un air compatissant "Peut-être que tu pourras enfin augmenter ta moyenne en Potions, si le nouveau professeur est compétent."

"Peut-être, mais tu imagines, Snape en Défense, là où il peut utiliser sa baguette contre nous ? Il n'hésitera pas à nous réduire en pâtée et à faire passer ça pour une leçon instructive…"

Soudain, elle sent son corps relâcher la tension accumulée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, sa magie qui s'apaise. Son corps détecte le changement avant son cerveau, la présence d'une aura familière à ses côtés. Harry s'est glissé sur le banc à sa gauche, sous l'exclamation joyeuse de Ron "Ben alors tu étais où mon pote ?"

"Harry !", elle s'écrie, ses bras jetés automatiquement autour de son cou, le buste pressé contre son torse, inspirant son odeur familière,comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là. "Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, pauvre idiot !"

"Désolé je ne pouvais rien vous dire, ordre de Dumbledore…" Il les dévisage, Ron et elle, d'un air curieux, comme s'il s'est écoulé un siècle et non pas une journée depuis la dernière fois qu'il les a vus.

Lavande glisse devant lui une assiette, afin qu'il se serve des restes du repas, qu'il refuse poliment :"J'ai déjà mangé, merci Lavande."

Ron se penche vers lui : "Alors tu as entendu Harry, Snape en Défense ! Et le nouveau professeur tu en penses quoi ?"

Un petit sourire en coin, il répond du bout des lèvres : "On verra bien !"

xxx

Le lendemain matin, ils reçoivent leur emploi du temps : Soins aux créatures magiques les deux premières heures, puis Potions avant le déjeuner.

Hermione a mal dormi, comme chaque nuit de rentrée scolaire, le temps de se réhabituer à son lit. C'est donc un peu grognon qu'elle se rend à la table du petit déjeuner, se laissant tomber à côté de Harry et Ron, cherchant sa tasse de café au lait du matin avec des yeux brumeux. Ron lui glisse le panier de viennoiseries entre deux bouchées de toast, dans une routine familière et réconfortante.

Habituellement, Harry lui aurait servi également une portion de porridge avec du sirop d'érable, mais il semble ce matin perdu dans ses pensées, les mains autour d'un thé chai indien brûlant, qu'il a troqué contre son Earl gray usuel. Lorsqu'elle lui demande de lui passer le porridge, il lui demande si elle veut également du miel avec. Du miel ? De toute sa scolarité elle n'a jamais mangé de miel le matin, information qu'il connaît pertinemment puisqu'ils prennent leurs repas ensemble tous les jours depuis 5 ans.

Même Ron à l'air choqué "Mal dormi Harry?" Puis il ajoute, chuchotant pour que les autres n'entendent pas "Des cauchemars ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu sortir du lit ce matin, quand je suis allé te réveiller, le lit était déjà fait. Tu es sûr que tu as dormi de la nuit ?"

Harry sourit d'un air crispé "Oui, je me suis levé tôt pour aller prendre un peu l'air, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Hermione lève alors la tête de son bol de café pour le regarder, étudiant sérieusement son expression. C'est là qu'elle remarque, sur le bord de sa mâchoire, une petite lueur irisée. La marque indéniable d'un glamour, un charme permettant de camoufler une imperfection. La luminosité change dans la Grande salle, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se lève dans le ciel, et la marque soudainement a disparu. A-t-elle rêvé ?

Voyant qu'elle l'observe, Harry lui fait un sourire chaleureux et commence une discussion au sujet de leurs emplois du temps. Se fustigeant intérieurement, elle chasse de sa mémoire les suspicions qu'elle a pu avoir. Bien sûr que Harry est toujours le même !

Leur premier cours de potion de l'année commence par une introduction du Professeur Mathieu, qui présente brièvement sa carrière passée et les axes de travail sur lesquels il souhaite se focaliser cette année.

Il indique être d'origine française mais ayant grandi au Royaume Uni, avoir travaillé dans plusieurs pays à travers le monde. Il reste très vague dans son discours. Ensuite il précise avoir revu à la baisse les exigences du professeur Snape pour l'accès au cours de potions avancé, d'où la présence de Harry et Ron. Enfin, il présente succinctement les différentes potions sur lesquelles il souhaite travailler, et leur distribue un parchemin avec le détail, par semaine, des sujets abordés ainsi que des chapitres du manuel concernés.

Hermione semble avoir reçu le Saint Graal lorsqu'elle mets les mains sur son parchemin, ravie d'avoir enfin un professeur organisé.

Ils commencent ensuite la leçon, par une première partie théorique suivie d'une partie pratique, où elle est en binôme avec Harry, Ron s'étant installé à côté de Lavande. Alors qu'elle ajoute à sa potion une dose d'eau de rose, admirant la couleur pastel que prend le liquide dans le chaudron, le Professeur Mathieu passe devant leur poste, "Bien Miss Granger".

Pendant le reste de la leçon, il félicite les élèves dont la potion est réussie, aide ceux en difficultés tout en les laissant réfléchir par eux-mêmes afin qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs. De tous les élèves, le seul qu'il ne regarde jamais, à qui il ne s'adresse jamais, est Harry.

A la fin de la leçon, Hermione range en vrac ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière, pressée comme tous les élèves de rejoindre les bancs de la grande salle pour apaiser le grondement de son ventre affamé. A mi-chemin elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié sa robe, retirée pour plus de praticité lors du cours. Elle rebrousse chemin rapidement après avoir informé Harry et Ron, et entre dans la salle de cours. Elle repère immédiatement sa robe, bordée de rouge et or, et la récupère, quand elle entend soudainement un rire enfantin parvenant d'une seconde pièce, dont l'ouverture donne sur le fond de la salle. Intriguée, elle s'approche de la porte entrouverte et découvre un spectacle surprenant.

Assis sur une chaise de bureau, le Professeur Mathieu, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise et d'un jean moldu balance sur ses genoux une fillette aux boucles blondes, proches de la couleur de ses propres cheveux. La jeune fille rigole à une histoire qu'il lui raconte, puis presse un bisou sur sa joue.

"Oh non pas le monstre des bisous encore, au secours !"

Ce qui la fait rire encore plus, et l'encourage à l'attaquer de bisous baveux sur tout le visage.

"Eurgh, faites des enfants on m'a dit, si j'avais su…"

Cependant, malgré le sarcasme qui passe ses lèvres, c'est bel et bien une expression de bonheur qui règne sur son visage.

Contrairement à la salle de classe bien organisée, dans son bureau le chaos est roi : sur les étagères alignées de part et d'autre de la pièce, les livres s'empilent dans un joyeux désordre, entrecoupés de babioles, certaines qu'elle reconnaît être d'origines égyptienne et indienne. Dans un coin de la pièce un fauteuil de lecture est recouvert d'un plaid bien chaud, tandis que la table de travail, croulant sous les parchemins, est baignée de lumière, grâce à sa proximité à la fenêtre magique donnant sur le lac.

Le Professeur Mathieu fait semblant de croquer l'oreille puis le nez de la petite fille "Rha je vais me venger et je vais te dévorer toute crue comme un troll des montagnes, rha !" La fillette tourne alors la tête avec un petit cri, saute de son perchoir et court en direction du fauteuil. Ce faisant, elle se rapproche d'Hermione qui peut apercevoir de plus près ses traits. Ce nez, cette mâchoire, ces yeux… elle les connaît. Mais où les a-t-elle vus auparavant ?

Encore sous le choc, mais émue par cette image, Hermione recule silencieusement et quitte la salle, ruminant intérieurement les événements de la matinée.

xxx

"Alors comme ça, les enseignants de Poudlard ont le droit de vivre ici avec leurs enfants ? Je me demande si les autres professeurs ont des enfants également… Quoiqu'ils sont tous tellement vieux que la question ne se pose même pas, impossible de se reproduire à cet âge là" rigole Seamus à table, suite à l'histoire de Hermione.

" Si tu avais lu L'histoire de P… "

" Oui, l'histoire de Poudlard, je sais ! Arrête de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ce fichu bouquin… "

" Quoiqu'il en soit, oui il est autorisé de vivre à Poudlard avec son époux ou épouse, ainsi que ses enfants, à condition de rester discrets. Il est mentionné que le professeur Vector a ainsi élevé ses enfants au château jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge d'entrer en première année."

De l'autre côté de la table, Ron demande, entre deux bouchées de rôti " Et vous pensez que sa femme est là également ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble ! "

Ce à quoi Harry, qui vient d'arriver à table rétorque d'un air amusé "Ou son mari !"

"Oui mais Harry, pour que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant il faut que les deux soient très puissants. Je pense qu'il est plus probable qu'il soit marié à une femme."

"Ou peut être qu'il est célibataire et que c'est sa fille adoptive ?" Lance Ginny d'un air plein d'espoir, rentrant à son tour dans la conversation.

Hermione soupire en voyant le débat qu'elle vient de provoquer, jetant son dévolu sur son ragoût de bœuf aux carottes. Harry lui demande de lui passer le sel, ce qu'elle fait machinalement, avant de se servir d'un bout de pain dans la corbeille en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il a pensé de son premier cours de potion sans Snape, elle s'arrête net en voyant qu'il verse discrètement dans sa paume quelques grains de sel.

Depuis quand est-ce que Harry respecte t-il les vieilles croyances ?

Elle le surveille tout au long du repas, remarquant au fur et à mesure des détails qui la troublent. Sa manière de tenir la fourchette (de la main gauche et non droite comme avant), de repousser sa mèche vers l'arrière au lieu d'essayer de couvrir son front à tout prix, de lancer des petites piques sarcastiques dans la conversation, lui qui n'avait jamais eu ce trait de personnalité.

Alors qu'il se saisit d'un éclair au café en dessert (_café_ et non pas chocolat, elle note), elle voit se reproduire près de sa mâchoire le même phénomène que plus tôt dans la journée. Cette fois néanmoins, elle ne peut plus l'ignorer. Au lieu de la petite pointe irisée de ce matin, c'est tout un bord de son visage qui est brillant, comme si on avait tracé ses contours au feutre pailleté.

Le phénomène ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour infuser en elle un tel effroi qu'elle se lève subitement de la table, bondissant pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui prétend être Harry Potter.

Cet après-midi, elle envoie un message à Ron et Ginny pour planifier un rendez-vous secret le soir même. Si cet homme n'est pas son ami, alors _qu'a t-il fait du réel Harry Potter ?_


End file.
